sakuragakuinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokubari Feuille
Moa Yui Hana |-|Romaji= Ha-pi ha-pi suiitsu Daisuki kureepu Chokoreeto banana mo ichigo mo tsume konde Usuku nobashite tsutsumi konde dakishimete mite Suki na mono marugoto kurunde tabetai mon Jibun choisu de tsukuri tate wo meshiagare Fuwafuwa shiroi minna no aidoru Torokechau nama kuriimu amaku mokomoko ne Ichinichi ga nijuuyon jikan ja tarinai wa Yaritai koto ga ari sugichatte wakuwaku suru no Suki na koto iroiro charenji shitai kara Yokubari dakara ne takusan yaritain da mon Iya na koto datte tama ni wa aru kedo Yamerarenai tanoshii koto itsumo dokidoki ne Mainichi demo tsukuritai no yokubari sugi kana Kinou wa choko kyou wa banira ashita wa nani? Mainichi ga kakeashi de sugiru kedo Kirakira to egao ga kirari ☆ Ha-pi ha-pi suiitsu Yokubari na watashi Ku-ru ku ru suiitsu Daisuki kureepu Oshare ni binkan imadoki no onna no ko Hoka no ko yori mo medachitai tte kawaiku kimete Amai kao kyuuto na feisu ni ki wo tsukete Koakuma teki na sumairu datte motteru mon Yasumi no hi ni wa kureepu zettai Itsumo yori aisukuriimu oome saabisu ne Tomodachi mo benkyou mo ganbara nakucha ne Wakuwaku mo dokidoki mo motto shitai Mainichi demo tsukuritai no yokubari sugi kana Chokoreeto mo kasutaado mo anko mo ari!! Itsudatte atarashii koto bakari Shitai koto oosugite mainichi ga kagayaite Kirakira to egao ga kirari ☆ Ha-pi ha-pi suiitsu Yokubari na watashi Ku-ru ku ru suiitsu Daisuki kureepu |-|Kanji= ハ・ピ・ハ・ピ　スウィーツ 大好きクレープ チョコレート　バナナもイチゴも詰め込んで 薄く伸ばして　包み込んで　抱きしめてみて 好きなもの　まるごとくるんで食べたいもん 自分チョイスで　作りたてをめしあがれ ふわふわ白い　みんなの　アイドル とろけちゃう　生クリーム　甘く　モコモコね 1日が　24時間じゃ足りないわ やりたいことが　ありすぎちゃって　ワクワクするの 好きなこと　いろいろチャレンジしたいから よくばりだからね　たくさんやりたいんだもん 嫌なことだって　たまには　あるけど やめられない　楽しいこと　いつも　ドキドキね 毎日でも作りたいの　よくばりすぎかな 昨日はチョコ　今日はバニラ　明日は何? 毎日が駆け足で過ぎるけど キラキラと笑顔がキラリ☆ ハ・ピ・ハ・ピ　スウィーツ よくばりな私 く・る・く・る　スウィーツ 大好きクレープ オシャレに　敏感　イマドキの女の子 他の子よりも　目立ちたいって　かわいくキメて 甘い顔　キュートなフェイスに気をつけて 小悪魔的な　スマイルだって持ってるもん 休みの日には　クレープ　ぜったい いつもより　アイスクリーム　多め　サービスね 友達も　勉強も　頑張らなくちゃね ワクワクも　ドキドキも　もっとしたい 毎日でも作りたいの　よくばりすぎかな チョコレートも　カスタードも　あんこもアリッ!! いつだって新しいことばかり したいこと　多すぎて　毎日が　輝いて キラキラと笑顔がキラリ☆ ハ・ピ・ハ・ピ　スウィーツ よくばりな私 く・る・く・る　スウィーツ 大好きクレープ |-|English= Happy happy sweets And favourite crepes Jammed with chocolate, bananas and strawberries Stretched thin, wrapped up, just like an embrace I want to wrap up everything I love and eat it all Created with my own choices, it’s time to eat Airy and white, everyone’s idol Melting fresh cream, sweet and fluffy 24 hours is not enough in 1 day There’s too much to do, it’s all so exciting I want to challenge everything I love Because I’m greedy, I want to do it all Sometimes, bad things happen, but Good things can’t be stopped, always making my heart race I want to make it everyday, am I too greedy? Chocolate yesterday, vanilla today, what will it be tomorrow? Each day flies by too quickly but My smile sparkles with glitter ☆ Happy happy sweets Greedy me spinning spinning sweets And favourite crepes Girls today are really so fashion-conscious Each one wants to stand out from the others with their cuteness Making up for sweet looks and cute faces All matched with a slightly devilish smile Crepes during the holiday will surely Have more ice cream than usual, right? I need to work hard at making friends and studying I want to have more excitement and heartthrobs I want to make it everyday, am I too greedy? Chocolate, custard, red bean too!! New things happen all the time So many things to do, everyday shines My smile sparkles with glitter ☆ Happy happy sweets Greedy me spinning spinning sweets And favourite crepes Category:Sub-Unit Lyrics Category:Lyrics